


Corruption

by Capiapoa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, ambiguous consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capiapoa/pseuds/Capiapoa
Summary: An illicit encounter. Maul has Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Negotiator, all to himself and at his mercy.





	Corruption

“Jedi.” 

Obi-Wan groaned. His head was foggy, his body felt heavy. He pulled against the restraints holding his arms tight against his back. He did not know how long he had been bound like this, but he was starting to chafe. Opening his eyes he looked around for Maul, but in the low-light of the room it was too dark to see much of anything. The room seemed bare, and full of deep, impenetrable shadows. From the corner of his eye the only thing he could make out was a pinprick of blinking red light. The growing feeling of being watched was overwhelming and he tried again to spot his captor in the dark.

“Maul, you ca-” A hand covered his mouth. Obi-Wan huffed into it. 

“Hush, Master Jedi. You have talked enough,” Maul spoke softly, leaning in to Obi-Wan’s ear. “We can find a better use for your silver tongue, I’m sure.” 

Running his thumb over Obi-Wan’s mouth, Maul gently parted his lips and pushed two fingers in, thrusting them gently. Obi-Wan’s eyes slipped shut as he began to suck. Maul slipped his other hand around Obi-Wan’s neck, his nails scraping against the skin as he dragged his hand down, fingers sliding under the rope, caressing Obi-Wan’s chest. His thrusting quickened, becoming forceful. 

“Force, Kenobi, I’ll fuck your pretty mouth so hard you won’t be making any negotiations for weeks,” Maul grinned and pinched Obi-Wan’s nipple. He jerked awkwardly at the sharp sting of it and moaned low in his throat, his sucking becoming more desperate in time with Maul’s thrusts. Only then Maul pulled his fingers out. Obi-Wan’s eyes shot open in surprise. His lips were bright red and he breathed heavily, mouth hanging open as though he had forgotten how to close it. 

With a mischievous grin Maul grabbed Obi-Wan’s hair and pulled his head forward, closer to him. Maul kissed him hard, his tongue briefly slipping past Obi-Wan’s lips before quickly pulling away. Obi-Wan tried to speak. 

“Maul, please -” he was cut off. 

“Still speaking, Master Jedi?”

“ _Maul-_ ”

“ _Hush_ ,” Maul pulled his hair again. “On your knees.” 

Obi-Wan hesitated and narrowed his eyes at Maul, unsure. There was a flicker of defiance, temptation to push against Maul’s commands. His scalp stung where his hair had been roughly tugged. It sent a shiver down his spine, and he wondered what Maul would do next. He did not have long to wait. Keeping a firm grip in his hair, Maul shoved him against the wall and dug his fingers into Obi-Wan’s chest, dragging them down, grazing his nipple and leaving behind a bright red trail. 

“Ah.. ah,” Obi-Wan groaned. His arms flexed uselessly behind him. 

Despite his roughness, Mauls face remained calm. A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth and there was a glint of delight in his eyes. It seemed that whatever the situation, Obi-Wan always put up a fight. 

Releasing his grip on Obi-Wan’s hair, Maul leaned in close, his cheek grazing Obi-Wan’s beard, his breath tickling Obi-Wan’s neck. Maul’s hands moved gently across his skin, down his face, his neck, gentler than Obi-Wan expected him capable of being. His heart was racing, but Maul’s touch proved soothing, relaxing him. Tension fell from his shoulders, his arms slackened in their restraints. Mauls thumbs brushed his nipples. He pressed his cheek against Obi-Wan’s beard, nuzzling it slightly. Obi-Wan breathed deeply, confused by the sudden tenderness, but unable to resist it. He was not used to such a kind, intimate touch. As he closed his eyes and leaned in to Maul's roaming hands and nuzzling cheek, Maul spoke quietly into his ear.

“Foolish Jedi.” 

Obi-Wan’s body was pulled forward. He yelled in surprise. His jaw stung. His neck was burning. The pain from his chest excruciating. Maul had bitten him. He held on still, sharp canines digging in, piercing the skin, his grip unrelenting. In his sudden movement, Maul’s pointed, angular horn had dragged across Obi-Wan’s jaw. Maul held his nipples between thumb and finger and pulled. He twisted them, pinched them under thumb, tugging mercilessly. Obi-Wan groaned and writhed. Unable to focus through the pain, he tried to kick his legs out, to pull away from Maul, but the more he struggled, the worse it felt. His eyes watered, he held back a sob. But Maul would not let go. He relaxed his jaw, only to bite down again, and softened his grip only to tug harder on Obi-Wan’s aching nipples. 

Only to let go, suddenly. Maul stepped back. His eyes were bright and wild, he was panting slightly, his bare chest heaved. He released a shaky breath, closing his eyes, savouring the moment. Opening his eyes again he stared down at Obi-Wan, and did not try to hide his pleasure at the sight of the Jedi Master. 

Obi-Wan stood, bent over slightly, eyes shut tight, a pained expression on his face. He breathed heavily, mouth wide open. Where Maul had bitten him there was a deep bite mark, the imprints of his teeth stark white against bright red skin, and pinpricks of blood where he had pierced through it. Obi-Wan’s nipples were raw and his chest scraped red from Mauls fingernails. He was shaking, barely holding himself up. Never before had Maul seen him so vulnerable. It was intoxicating. He grinned wide, taking in every detail, trying to commit it all to memory even though, he knew, it was not necessary. 

He stepped back up to Obi-Wan, who finally opened his eyes at the approaching footsteps. Just beyond Maul, he could see the red light, almost blinking in time with his racing heart. Then it was gone, swallowed in the dark. Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them he realised the light had not vanished. Maul stood in front of him, blocking it from view. Obi-Wan’s eyes showed fear and he pressed himself against the wall, not ready for what Maul might do next. Pressing his head as far back as he could, his neck burned in protest at the strain. Maul hooked his fingers under the rope around Obi-Wan’s chest, tugging him forward into a rough kiss, pressing himself against Obi-Wan’s body. He grabbed his ass and held him tight. Pain flared in Obi-Wan’s nipples at the pressure of Maul’s chest pressed against them. He could not move away. Despite his feeble protestations, Obi-Wan felt his cock hardening against Mauls leg. Heat pooled in his stomach, and he was overcome with shame. 

Maul could feel it, too. He grinned against Obi-Wan’s mouth and ground his leg against his cock. Obi-Wan tried to suppress a moan, but the shock of pleasure mixed with the friction of Maul’s trousers against the sensitive skin was too much, and the moan escaped him. Pulling out of the kiss, Maul placed his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders and pushed him toward the ground.

“Now, Jedi. On your knees,” Maul spoke forcefully, emphasizing each word. 

This time, Obi-Wan did not resist. With a shudder, he lowered himself to his knees, helped some by Maul’s guiding hands on his shoulders. In front of him, Maul’s cock was hard, straining under his trousers. Releasing Obi-Wan’s shoulders, Maul palmed his cock before opening his trousers, taking himself in hand, free of the confining clothing. Like Maul’s skin, his cock was marked black and red, black inky stripes ran along the shaft, which was richly textured with ridges running behind the head. Beads of pre-come swelled at the tip and ran down the pronounced head. 

Taking it in, Obi-Wan felt heady and, ashamedly, overcome with lust. His own erection throbbed between his legs, weeping pre-come. Instinctively he licked his bottom lip. The pain from earlier was now a dull throb, seeming distant in the wake of his desire and the lingering shame that clamored for attention in his mind. Thinking of Maul’s rough treatment, the bite mark on his neck, the scratches on his chest, the shame was drowned out, and desire intensified. His cock throbbed at the memory. 

“Let’s put your mouth to work, _Negotiator_ ,” Maul said, his voice husky, wanting. 

He grabbed a fistful of hair and Obi-Wan was pulled forward, his mouth falling open from the ache in his scalp. Before he could close it the head of Maul’s cock was grazing his lips and he was pushed on to it, engulfing the head. He sputtered around it, panicking. Afraid to choke. Maul’s grip on his hair tightened and he moaned low in his throat. After a second, settling into the alien sensation of Maul’s cock in his mouth, he began to suck in earnest. He lapped at the head with his tongue, felt the ridges sliding against his upper lip and moaned again. Another hand was in his hair, stroking it, directing his movement. Maul kept a fistful of hair in hand, tugging it, sometimes gently, or with vigour. It delighted him to have a handle, and he knew it was driving Obi-Wan wild. 

As Obi-Wan worked further down, taking in more of Mauls cock with each thrust of his head, Maul rocked his hips, slowly, until his cock was buried completely in Obi-Wan’s mouth. He held Obi-Wan in place, admiring the site of him; lips swollen, eyes shiny and bright and full of want, of need. Maul moaned and pulled Obi-Wan off his cock. 

Just as he let go of Obi-Wan’s hair, Obi-Wan leaned in and pressed his face against his cock. Panting heavily, he rubbed his cheek against it, his face becoming slick with his own saliva. He ran his tongue along the shaft and lapped at the head before swallowing it again, down to the base. His mouth had never been so full, had never felt so good. Maul thrust into him again, faster this time, with each thrust making Obi-Wan take his whole cock. His eyes were shut, mouth open as he panted and moaned, chest heaving. He was getting close, so close. 

Stars burst behind his eyes. He held Obi-Wan’s head in both hands, holding him still as he came into Obi-Wan’s mouth, riding his orgasm with sporadic thrusts. Obi-Wan choked around his cock, quickly swallowing the salty seed as it rushed down his throat. Gently, Maul pulled Obi-Wan off his cock and tucked it back into his trousers. 

Dazed, Obi-Wan sat quiet, obedient. His own cock was still throbbing and his mouth felt strangely empty and void. Tentatively, he licked his lips, still tasting Mauls seed in his mouth. His eyes wandered, and once more landed on the blinking light just beyond Mauls hip. As if from a distance, he considered what it was. But his head was too foggy, he could not think straight. More pressing feelings were coming back to him; the ache from his bound arms, the throbbing pain from the bite, even his nipples still felt incredibly sensitive. 

Maul crouched down in front of him. He turned his head slightly, in the direction of the light. Grinning, he turned back to Obi-Wan and gripped his jaw. Obi-Wan tried to turn his head, but Mauls grip was firm. He could only look at the light. Maul leaned in close to his ear. 

“Smile for the camera.”

**Author's Note:**

> I based this on an illustration of mine. You can find me on tumblr under the same username. I like porn and I like star wars! Generally, I do not write, I'm more of an illustrator. But I'm surrounded by wonderful writer friends who have inspired me. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated! I promise you won't weird me out.


End file.
